Tokisada Clan
|image name=Tokisada_Clan_Symbol.png |english=Tokisada Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=説貞一族 |romaji=Tokisada Ichizoku |affiliations=Sargon, Land of Earth |Kekkei Mora=Tokisada Kekkei Mōra |media=Manga, Anime }} The is a powerful clan that was known to have its ancestral origins before the arrival of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and can be accurately dated to the perennial battle of Eastern and Western hemispheres over millennia ago. This clan was one of the first clans that agreed to an eternal obligation with the now Emperor of Sargon, Asu Rashoujin. They agreed to be eternally powerful on earth but must give their souls to Asu's Amalgamation Technique upon their death. Originally, they were charged with support duties and intelligence details during Sargon’s early days and have still maintained a prominence and an aura of mysterious around the member’s centuries later. Since ancient times, the members of this clan have possessed the ability to be at one with the earth and to read the flow of natural energy and This form of energy is separate from what we know as chakra throughout the physical world. One of their abilities included the innate process of controlling the earth as an extension of themselves, almost as a precursor to the current Earth Release, this natural affinity allowed them to sense vibrations and energy sources that were in physical contact with the earth and learning to perpetuate global harmony between the earth and its inhabitants. Global Influence They are easily recognized by their aura of nobility and arrogance for the sole reason of being one of the 13 noble clansRevered Paths of the Consecrated Blood Grail the world’s most powerful organization and have been around before the introduction of chakra. Along with the rest of the noble clans, the Tokisada clan orchestrates all of the major world events, such as war and war induced acts of violenceThis is done through their presence in multiple priory's under Sargon. In their opinion, they are entitled to rule the world as they have done before because they believe that they are the inheritors of earth due to their ability to use it as an extension of their will. The shinobi’s faith is hanging in the balance right now, as the control of Sargon spreads. On the one hand, the shinobi are a step away from their complete enslavement, while on the other hand, they could easily resist the structural power of the shadows by simply uniting against their deception, in a peaceful revolution of minds or an all-out war for it all. History During their initial service to Sargon, the clan was made a noble clan due to their abilities of controlling the earth before the introduction of chakra and their global influence due to Sargon’s presence. For centuries, the clan would produce figureheads and powerful political and analytical leaders that would spread their impact. During the battle of the Eastern and Western Hemispheres, the Tokisada Clan was well equipped on their own to take command of the commencing battles due to their unique abilities. Since this war was centuries before the founding of chakra, the Tokisada Clan easily won the war and gained global dominance under the guise of forming a unique federalist government in where, the citizens believed that they ran themselves. The war was perpetrated by Asu Rashoujin in order to gain global dominance without the need to show himself to the world as he was still weak from warring against the Heavenly Sovereign, Gaoh Minazuki. It was said that most of the clans throughout this era worshipped the Shinju and revered the massive sapient tree as a god, however, the Tokisada Clan was more concerned about their own natural abilities and believed that the god was merely an anomaly. Centuries later, the arrival of the Rabbit Goddess and the consummation of the chakra fruit put the entire world into a great slumber. Due to his embodiment of the Astral Plane, Asu Rashoujin was unaffected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi however, he chose to wait in the shadows until humanity was restored. Then the day would come when Kaguya would restore humanity to its original state but quarterly offerings to the Divine Tree made it extremely difficult for the Tokisada Clan under the leadership of Asu to gain control. When Kaguya was finally defeated by her sons, the Tokisada clan began to put their plan into motion by inaugurating another 12 noble clans into their realm of global domination. After the eventual passing of the , Sargon along with the 13 noble clans finally attained their long desired global domination in the shadows. Innate Abilities Since the Tokisada Clan was around before the concept of chakra, their abilities were few yet highly proficient and valuable during their origins. The had the innate ability to control the very lifeblood of the earth and were able to merge with the earth as an extension of themselves, including merging their life force with the earth. This allowed them to create this first recorded war in order for them to attain a firm grasp on global and international affairs. The clan also possessed the ability to seal themselves for generations in order to gain a form of immortality which was the precursor to the . The seal was activated by using mysterious hand and body gestures along with chanting and would be released by predetermined amount of time. The bodies of the sealed members were hidden deep underground in vast catacombs which allowed most of the more prominent members to survive the Infinite Tsukuyomi. This seal would allow them to store natural earth energy within their body for decades which would in turn vastly improve their abilities. The clan was also known for their astounding abilities to influence the globe on a massive scale as a note to their other passive abilities of sensing the flow of the earth and all living entities within it. The clan was cursed with the indignation of the Pradāśa Seal in which the heads of the clan were unable to have their souls consumed or forfeited by any other forces because it was anchored to the malicious seal. The seal empowered the clan to unfathomable heights as with rest of the noble clans. Only the clan heads receive this powerful seal from Asu and it is also used as a way to keep the powerful Tokisada Clan under his influence. Tokisada Kekkei Mōra Life Force & Chi Manipulation The clan also had a robust understanding of chi and natural energy. Chi is the force that gives life and it flow of the earth’s chi was and currently is identical to that of the Tokisada Clan. In the terms of traditional shinobi, this energy is readily understood as being chakra, the combination of spiritual or mental energy alongside physical energy, something that is innate in all beings. In essence, the earth regulates this flow of chi through its chakras. Earth distributes it and the Tokisada Clan absorbs it. It has gone by many names to include; prana, qi, orgone etc. When chi is blocked within the human body, it leads to disease and possible death. You see, the Tokisada Clan is able to perceive the flow of energy through living things, even witnessing displays of this universal energy not connected with the body. This includes viewing the 12 chi veins, the harmony points and each of the individual tenketsu which allows the user to target them with great precision. Younger clan members, are only able to perceive one type of energy at a time while, and thusly at any given time they can target only one of the 4 major types of energy, whether it is physical, spiritual, emotional or intellectual. This visualization of the energy flow allows higher level Tokisada Clan members to gain immunity to Genjutsu, as simple illusions do not possess a flow of energy within them and how illusions do not possess chakra circulatory systems. They are also able to perceive what, if any elemental nature their opponent is using. In cases where the opponent is using an advanced element, Tokisada Clan members can only objectify the basic compounds of that advanced element. When utilized with their techniques, they are able to utilize the earth’s chi and natural energy in place of their own. However, only the Tokisada Clan head is able to utilize this ability. They are able to induce entropy between the earth itself and any inhabitant by disrupting the flow of chi between the earth and the opponents tenketsu and tenkatsu. When this happens, the earth in its entirety to include, trees, mountains and even the oceans to rid itself of this anomaly causing a life of one constantly on the run and one that is never again able to be at one with the earth. The earth attacks with an effect that surpasses the Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation and attacks the opponent relentlessly and restricting their use of natural energy and spiritual energy to nonexistent. Current Events The shadow forces behind the global introduction of Sargon are following a slow-paced agenda of total control over the shinobi world and the planet’s resources. As a result, the masses remain relatively unaware of the fact that their liberties are being gradually taken away, while the power of the Sargon Deity grows steadily. Despite the liberties given to the members of this illustrious clan, they still choose to rule their respective organizations from beyond the shadows and from within. The only notable member of this powerful clan is its current head, Daiochan. As the Ambassador to secular organizations under the name of Sargon, she is one of the most influential kunoichi in the shinobi world. Members *'Zōu Shì'—63rdClan Head (Current) Trivia *Centuries in the past, the Tokisada clan faced off against the Kusaregedo Clan which led to a minor defeatWritten within the Kusaregedo Scroll. *As a clan of nobility, the Tokisada clan practices a form of to protect their self-imposed traits. References Category:SahaTo Category:Ninja Clans